


Kuroko No Basket- The Mistake

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, anime - Fandom
Genre: Competivecy, Friendship, Kuroko No Basket-The Mistake Short story, Multi, Other, Scareygirl15's Fanfic and Short stories, friendshipPowerCompetivecy, power, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Aoime's griefs of the error he had done of abandoning his friend Kuroko. Now he's wondering if there is still a chance to fix it all before it's too late? Aoime is watching his dear friend play against Rakauzan with their old team Captain Akashi. The one with the Emperor Eyes who can predict the next strategies or movements from other teams. Akashi is all about power, victory and competitvecy even wins. He wants all the wins for himself. Nobody's to share.What happens when power, competitvecy, and friendship overcome each other? Well it has consequences for all of them. And it will take one to fix up their actions. Put each one to the test. To see who is worthy to change themselves for the better.Aoime is about to find that out.
Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688377





	Kuroko No Basket- The Mistake

Base off the last episode of Season three

Seirin High Vs Rakuzan

Winter Cup Finale

Kuroko no Basket: The Mistake

Seirin Vs Rakazuan

The final game of winter Cup

‘What will overcome our friendship? I miss the good old days.’ Sad whisper spoke glance at the crowd around panting out of breath. ‘Will I shine out a light?’ Light blue confident hair basketball player observes his surroundings carefully not give himself away too easily. 

Calculate opponents each one keeps an eye out even though a surprise at them when they are not looking. That is how their special weapons to know right when the right time to use it. He is the Sixth Phantom from Teiko Middle. Kuroko Testyua a member of Generation Miracles. He quit the team after his teammates destroy his best friend’s team in a basketball match. This not how a team wins altogether only care who is the best out of everything in their talented skills in basketball. No one should suffer. 

Everyone plays as a team! Not battle everything on their own! A team plays as teamplay not push everyone away for selfish reasons. Just to win. That is uncalled for. Unfair for everybody else Now we will show them what a team and sport come altogether when it is needed the most. Time to prove them wrong. 

A team can win victory all by themselves. There in third round last game before winning the winter cup. The team captain is bended from being accuse of pushing another teammate from the opposite Now difficult part handling them without a game plan while two best players go at it in a zone battle.

A war zone in basketball that has become to a win to win challenge game. The sixth phantom seeking all he can do at the moment to help his team earn another point but thinking observe all their energy is wearing out fast not much motivation get their spirits back up again. They all made it this far battling through toughest teams to get where they want to be.

‘Let’s win this for everyone.’ The Sixth Phantom sets his words before entering the court. Let the games begin. Seirin Vs. Rakazuan winter cup.

A normal morning but a big event. It was the finals between Seirin High Vs Rakauzan. The small basketball team who defeated 3 kings out of then semifinals. This proves any team big or small can defeat the top with the greatest strength that nobody has. Teamwork. To work as a team and whole never alone in the battlefield. 

I have not learned that for a long time now since my days of enjoying basketball as a fun activity and hobby. Back in those days of middle school practices with the old team. We had so much passion in playing basketball even became friends. A family of siblings. Brothers in this team. The closets were him. Less low active basketball player normal with unexpected talent. 

Testuya Kuroko the Sixth phantom from Generation of Miracles now in Seirin High basketball team. High spirit with encouragement to good sportsmanship. Always included everyone not left them behind in the dark. There were pleasant times. 

Everyone respected one another. No competition. All equals. He knew all too well about the team members he had used to play with. Even me. We were too busy getting better than anybody else that I’ve forgotten how much I enjoy this sport. Basketball. I loved that sport as my passion and escape but more importantly discover more people to challenge and friends included. Even him. 

Testuya Kuroko. The quiet and lack of skills in basketball. However, I admire him for not giving up as well always practicing every day. Kuroko has a strange way of playing basketball even if he lacks on it. He can still play. For himself not others. Basketball is what got him to meet me and the rest of generation of Miracle members. Enjoys playing with friends. We also hang out together after practice at the burger place or walk home together. Those were good times. The best of the best. 

Where everything was calm before the storm. Our mentor got sick that lead him to the hospital. We were lost with words and didn’t know how to cope. The one who cheer us on believe to improve our basketball as a whole. The only thing we had was our basketball to keep us together. 

It did not work out well. 

We started to become careless, lazy, and completing against one another not as a team. 

Only cared about our skills in basketball and wanting all the wins. 

The glory. I was apart of it too. 

Kuroko tried to pull me out of that path but kept sinking in deeper and deeper as I go. Felt like falling forever inside deep water. But something broke me apart after chasing this eager of power. 

My own childhood friend called me a monster of power during a match against my team. I never realize it until now. 

When I lost against him and his team. Crushed and at lost. I always win never lose. Somehow felt myself feel again not the competitive self-side. Never felt this way for a long time.

Lack of sleep to always dream each night about the match reliving the emotions all the thoughts running through the mind. 

‘No one beats me but me.’ Told myself that. I can only beat myself because there is no one that can challenging as me to complete in my level. Until I faced him. 

Kagami Tiga.

A foreigner student from the US that moved back to Japan years later. His skills at basketball are the same equal levels as me and generation of Miracles. He’s different when entering the Zone. Another beast monster like myself but a lot different. 

The Ace himself fights alongside their teammates and I fight for myself with victory. No one else. That was my worse mistake not counting on my teammates for anything. I took the fights alone. Always ditch practice, brag about how basketball is boring and say the only thing that can beat me is me. 

That shatter pretty quickly on the night of the match. I underestimated them. They did not care for the win themselves but carry the victory as a whole. A team. Fought in blood, sweat, and tears to a team victory. 

Winning as a team.

Didn’t had that either. 

Only myself. 

He had his friends and kuroko. 

Kuroko was the impact on him. He kept him grounded also learn that wins aren’t any less than winning as a team. Fight together. Win together as a team. Never take the fights alone. I used to have. Count on my teammates and friends.

But I let the power of my skills and wins take over me. However, what I have learned from this was practice on basketball alongside with teammates and have fun playing the sport. Alongside with my rivalry friend Kagami Tiga. He’s not bad. For basketball.

Aiome chuckle a little to himself thinking if he had heard that Kamagi will get piss off. Then battle it out playing basketball. 

“That would be fun.” Talking to himself while walking to the stadium where the match is happening. 

‘I’m glad Kuroko found a wonderful team to count on and call them friends.’ 

The word ‘friends’ sting his heart a little. He hasn’t heard that word in years. Aiome wonders after he fist bump Kuroko’s hand is it a sign that he still considers Aiome as his friend? That question is left to be answer. 

In fact, he did enjoy teaching him how to shoot a basketball into the hoop and catching up. It felt like the old days. Those were charitable times before everything went to shit. He would never go back there again. Not to abandon his friend ever again. Nobody. Kuroko tried to prevent it from happening not go through that pathway towards power. But it sucked all of us in the hole not able to escape from it. So deep that this power had taken over them. 

Daiki and Kise were less affective after their loses against Seirin High. No Daiki, Midorin, Akashi and Aksuhi were affective the most. Kise a bit but he manages himself well after regaining his friendship back with Kuroko. We lost ourselves in this power to winning victories all the time does not care for anything else. No teamwork, no teamplay, and not relying on anybody. Everyone was at each other’s throats just cared for wins to making sure each one is doing their job. 

Kuroko in the other hand, he wasn’t having it from watching them change in front of his eyes. Was struck in the spot. Either to leave or stay in the team. He had to leave so a voice force him too. His inner voice. To get out and find another team. That has the same spiritually vibe in basketball and friendship. 

Seirin High had it. 

They were a broken team at the start because a teammate got their knees injured. However, still had that tiny spirit and hope to the new teammates also new talents of skill evolve within the team never before. Each must have trained a lot to get better and learn new set of skills. 

Three kings and Daiki himself saw that change with their bare eyes of Seirin High. This team fought there way through to get here. Sure, it was not easy at the start but manage to pull through as a whole. A team. Those are the things none of other teams had. Not even Aiome’s team had it. Victories and gaining all the glory. Winnings. Being the champions at the top of their title. 

Afterall, Aiome knew he can make it right by cheering on his friend against the top tier team. The old team captains. Akashi from Razakun high. The one with Emperor Eyes. A dangerous one. That would do anything to take all the wins by himself. All his nobody else’s to share. Old members of generation of Miracles knew this wasn’t really him. The one that they knew for a long time. He was a total completely person. 

A stranger among them. He was not himself. Another person he was. What happened to him? They all question it. Therefore, everyone has to keep on their toes never let their guard down on anything. 

Especially when he’s around. He’s all about winning and absolute predictions. To lead for the victory. That’s how he’s always been. I’m scared for myself. Those eyes are haunting. Capture me in one place with no escape. 

Like my death waits for me because of him. I’m glad I never got in his case nor faced him in a basketball match. But all the stories had told a different story about him since we last depart. 

‘He has not change at all from his goals of wanting all victories.’ Sighs to himself while walking well being drag by his friend to the last game. Seirin High Vs Rakazun High. This should be an interesting match to see as everyone else says. 

But the ones who have seen or heard their game plays there unpredictable and better ne well on guard. Akashi runs the show here. He will get what he wants. Not unless Kuroko makes it difficult for him to do so.

‘It’s up to them to show them teamwork is important not just power and wins.’ Seirin High is the last hope. They’ve come a long way to get here. After fighting through so many teams including Three Kings to get to the finals. They did it. Everyone left speechless.

An unknown school prove them wrong that gameplay and working as a team is key to reach the goals. Aiome has learned so much from the sport. Including him. Testuya Kuroko. Who always had hope, supportive, and a friend to everybody else? Always had hope his teams before putting himself first. Wow the lacky who has poor skills in basketball at least he has improved over the years puts his friends needs over himself. 

Kuroko wants to help his friends not worry for his own needs. But he has to remember sometimes the help can affect him in the outcome. All he wants is to go back to the old days where there was no conflict and everyone at equals. And be friends again. But those are destroyed to the ground as wonder if there’s any hope to reconnect those bonds. 

The only answer will be is the match today. 

Aiome looks at the broad above the stadium ‘Seirin High Vs Rakazun’ then thought ‘I wonder how far they are in.’ a pull interrupts his thoughts by his friend dragging him inside. The stadium was packed as Aiome walks through the hallways and his eyes wide to the score broad. 63 to 72. It was only the first round. There were trying their hardest to keep ground and catch up. He notices kuroko was in bench staring at his teammates struggle with Rakazun. Especially Kagami. 

‘So there saving them for the prefect moment to jump in, huh?’ the look on Kuroko surprised him the most. He was angry. As if he wanted to rip his sweater off and chime in. Aiome has not never seen that look before from his friend. It has been years up until now when they fought in a match. 

The team Seirin has grown him and has become his family of teammates. They were his friends. That word of friends struck him to his core. The feeling of it felt awkward. He has not felt that warmth of friendship in a long time. He was too focus on himself to become a good basketball player than anybody else. Not in a good way. He wanted to destroy everyone through his path just to be the top player above all of them. 

Like he usually says, ‘The only person who can beat me is me.’ Meaning only someone like himself can beat him. 

Kagami Tiga was his challenger. Who match his skills equally and wanted to be the best player in all Japan? But Kagami had a different approach, he wanted his whole teammates to shineout too. Not just him. Aiome didn’t had it. He only needed himself to carry on to the victory. Because he didn’t rely on his team as much as they did. Now he’s here watching Seirin Vs Rakazun while Taiko Vs Shutoku are fighting for Second place. 

Now Seirin is in a bit of a pickle trying to break the gap from Rakazun’s game plan. There trap inside a web chain with no escape. Everything going according to plan. Akashi is very please of his plans. Kuroko is not please by this. He wants to help them and take the win. ‘They have to wait for me’ squeeze his shorts tight from frustration ‘I will come soon.’ Promise himself for his teammates. There will be a time where he goes. 

He knows deep down his teammates are playing their cards right at this moment. There trying to hold him off. Question is how? Akashi is smart to read moments in one go. He has done it a lot back then during our matches and practice. Predict to analyze then claim their prediction of absolute. Akashi can predict the future strategies. 

Aiome is worried for his friend. All that hard work towards their goal. To win the winter cup as a team. Show the world that is such a thing of hard work, trust, and teamwork Not just an individual. But as a team. 

We win as a team! They win as a team! There dreams cannot be crushed here. 

They’ll fight until their last breath to neat Rakazun high. He has learned so much from facing and watching them. They hold onto their team spirit with pride. Not back down without a fight. That’s the spirit of Seirin High. Fight with their teammates. No one fights alone. None of the Generation of Miracles have that until facing their old teammate. 

Kuroko and Seirin High.

Aiome wishes to turn back time and listen to his friend’s advice. Maybe he would have become a good player and person like Kuroko. Everyone is different. Each one has their special abilities and skills to learn from. Most of the generation of Miracles were mostly good and great at their skills in basketball. Kuroko lacked a lot in his basketball but manage his way to improve by going to practice and practicing a lot on his own. At least he keeps his spirits up not let anyone get him down. 

Kuroko keeps that head up high moving forward to a brighter future. A good path to new formal friends. They have the same spirit as him. Yet so much to learn along the way. Kuroko has made memories with his new team than the old team. Aiome can see that for sure. All he cares is for his friend to win and regain the friendship back. What he can do is just watch and see what happens from there.

Kuroko analyzing the game play carefully even his teammates. Maybe stop Akashi once and for all. It will be a challenge, but we will fight together. As a team. In the beginning, Kuroko was ready to go before their coach made him be in bench which was disappointing so much for being hyped to play. They had a reason to save their safe card to the last moments of the match. Not wasting it too early in the big game. Kuroko trusts his team very much. There playing it with caution after telling his stories of how his old teammates are. 

Their play styles in basketball. Each one is worse than the other. Three monsters of their own. One equals Kamagi’s skills like Aiome. Both match in the zone. However, Kamagi surpasses them in so many levels as what Kuroko has seen. He fights with his teammates at his side. Fight together. Not Alone. Kuroko hopes it stays that way, but the future and time can only tell. 

He doesn’t want to be left behind again. Abandon by his own friends and teammates just like he did. Aiome Daiki. During a match against one of his old friends, he saw a sudden change in Aiome that he would no longer show to practices to always saying 

‘if there is no challenger for me then the only one who can beat me is me.’ 

Those words echo through his mind from memory since that very day. Not even return the fist bump that they always do. There handshake of a promise. That broke into pieces. Took affect more on a friend of his Owadi. The one who inspire him to get into basketball. 

Two would always practice together after school during elementary and middle school. Which is where it destroys the spirits of the sport also moved away. Never seen again. Kuroko was so broken inside to feeling shatter in pieces. 

As If his soul and spirit were sucked out of him and the useless body stands their lifeless with a spirit broken apart. Kuroko had to leave the team because everyone was in their own world and looked down at the sport and people who admire it. He did leave. Join Seirin High. This repair his spirits from darkness. It helped him be reminded of how this sport meant for him and reach for his dream goal one day. To become the best player in Japan. Also win it as a team not just for himself. To take the victory and goal for the whole team. Everyone becomes the best players in all of Japan. As a whole. This team has it. 

The Rollercoaster they’ve faced to ups and downs. Struggles as a team to individual. The team was broken at one point after the lost of Seirin High Vs. Teiko Academy. That destroyed the team even Kuroko and Kagami. They were hurt and effective the most. Friendships and trust were tested between them. It slowly repairs by actions building up to replace the damage piece by piece. Kuroko had to learn to let people learn on there own than always offering the help. Being told to them. Sometimes they need to learn the hard way rather than being told all the time. 

So kuroko step away to become his own light and shadow while still manage being the phantom that he is. Makes everything disappear. Even himself unnoticeable to the crowd. He improves himself more to those who always looked down at him. Practice hard in his basketball to become better like the rest of them. 

The better well skilled players in his old team and now new teammates. His true friends who have always admire him and his spirit. That motivation spirit of Kuroko’s has kept him altogether. It has kept him grounded also focus on his main goal. Right now, he is pushing the limits with his teammates as they move forward to few minutes in fourth quarter. The finale round to close it all. 

There were pushing limits even the coach of the team who has been observing them very close. She notices their getting tired.

‘This isn’t good.’ Looks in worry but tires not to show it as much. She has to stay strong. ‘Even Kuroko is at his limits.’ Tightens her whistle as pray for hope they push once more. They have come a long way to get where they are. This was there main goal to get here. To win the winter cup with everyone. Fought their way through to get here can’t stop now. Have to fight until the end. Seirin High’s Coach wants to them to win so badly after their hard work and training. This pays it off well! No way backing down now! She has hope for them as well everyone else. 

“YOU CAN’T GIVE UP KUROKO!!” A familiar voice shouts out through the crowd. Kuroko looks up to see his old friend 

“Owai…” tears up flare up as he smiles down at him while holding a basketball in his hand. It broke him. In joy that his friend still had his spirit of the sport. 

Kuroko couldn’t help but smile in happiness with emotional tears. Then one of his old teammates stood up in the crowd as he shouts “Kuroko! Kagami! If you don’t beat Rakazun I’ll kill you!"

he would run down there smack them back to reality. 

Kise in team Kajio yells out “Don’t give up! You got this far!” 

Everyone joins in to lift up their spirits. The team were surprise of amount people cheering them on. Even their opponents were chiming in. What an unexpected audience. Now their spirits have been lifted up they got back into the game. Along through finally push Kagami finally manage to open the door of final zone. 

The teamplay door which Kuroko was guarding it. To fight as a team. Not alone. 

Aiome felt that grief from abandoning his friend to tears pouring out. That was a huge mistake in his part. Pushing his friends away for victories, completivecy, and power. All the sorrys and forgiveness won’t fix that so easily. His actions must make up for it. 

The pain slows up towards him. All the flash backs to memories came flying in of the times him and kuroko as friends. 

He misses having Kuroko at his side. Being the friend he is with everybody else. He hopes to rebuild his friendship with him and continue being friends again.

Tell him he is very sorry for abandoning his dear friend since that day. He knows why he couldn’t open that door like Kagami did. 

Aiome had all the power with good skills in his basketball. Even battle and challenge the toughest players. All of them weren’t at his level. He was too good for everybody until Kagami came along. 

Kagami was different than he was. He liked basketball so much that is willing to learn new things and stay compose to himself not let the power, compltivecy, and friendship go over his head. Kagami had a great teacher and people to help him keep grounded. 

Aiome did not had what Kagami had. He only had himself and only himself alone. Nobody. He pushed those who are close to him away. They all try to help. Each one did. Even his team members. Nobody got through. They’re nothing to him. All he had is himself. Just him. Alone. Nobody around or there. That’s pretty much to describe his sadness. 

Like a bottle up water bottle of tears and sadness filling up the holes until no more. Expands out. Let out all cries, sadness, and pain. These are his guilt of tears These are his guilt of tears. Guilt of sadness. This Aiome’s grief. There was the feeling that had bother him. Deep down inside him. Glass of his grief. Everything crumbles in within each emotion of his mistake. Betrayal in his part. 

Where it can either be fixed up again or left in the dust with the rest of old memories. Those useless not important memories. They don’t matter to him but deep down it’s a different story. He does care. Doesn’t know how to express it or show for others to know. He just isn’t that type of person deep down. He has his morals intact. Reputation as the person he is. This one can change his ways. Just needs a push to do it. Maybe a change of heart to make it happen.

Aiome wants that change. Now the chance has come. To repair his friendship. Repair it all. Make good changes. Before his eyes who witness that team win the winter cup and everyone cheered. Now his drive to basketball has spike up.

Kuroko has shown them. Eat their words. There is a team. That looks into the same goals and dreams. To overcoming obstacles. Not to let power, competitivecy, and friendships get to them. No effect at all. There kept up strong. Each member saw it. There all hyped. Now want to play against them. 

This will be a challenge. More practice. Develop skill sets. Challenge players. More training. That will be hard but will pay off. 

Seirin High prove that to everybody. Never look down at others just because they’re not good not well skilled. Doesn’t mean they are good in some way. Everybody is different. Learned the hard way. Big time. Even him. 

Aiome walked out of the stadium after watching his old teammate get the victory. He won. With his team. Not by himself. As a team. No one fought alone. Everybody fought in battle. Pass their limits. Battle to their last breath. Push themselves to the victor of their goal. Get to semi-finals in winter games and win the cup to champion. 

Aiome did not had that. Like what Kuroko had to go through. A roller coaster of things just searches for another. Who doesn’t care how good they are, up top or best to lack players. Everyone has potential. Seirin High has that. 

Treats everyone like equals. With respect. Nobody is top dog here. Everyone gets their shot to shine. The results were there. Seirin High took Kuroko in and welcome him to the team. With open arms. Kuroko felt like this team was his last hope. And it was. Glad he did not give up so easily. 

Kuroko found a team who he can call his friends. 

Aiome sees that from Kuroko. He looks at the photo at hand that was taken last week. He’s glad to be friends again. Fixed up his errors and mistakes. The many mistakes he has done. He left behind his friend. Which had a bigger impact than it can ever imagine.

Abandoning his friend

Was the greatest error in his life.

Biggest impact ever. That was. The Mistake.

Aiome’s Mistake.


End file.
